


12 minutes

by Anniesimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniesimp/pseuds/Anniesimp
Summary: Uhhh okay make it 7 minutes but instead of eren- you have Mikasa and Annie. Sorry I’m bad at summaries
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this" you groaned, crossing her arms. You sunk further into the backseat of hanji's car, wishing it could simply just sallow you whole. Looking out the window, you watched as you guys passed by familiar buildings of the town. Your chin resting on your fist as narrowed eyes lazily read signs and billboards out of pure boredom.

"Come on, y/n." Sasha said, patting your shoulder. "It'd be good for you to go out and meet some people, make some new friends, maybe meet someone special~" Sasha said with wide smirk on her face. You rolled your eyes, pretending to shudder at the thought. "Ew, social interaction. Why would I want to see people? People suck." "Hey!" Ymir chimed in from the passenger seat. "We're people." "Okay and? My point still stand." You replied, smirking as your friend's amusedly shook their heads.

"Mikasa and Annie? Who even are these chicks anyway?" You asked. "Old friends of ours. They play lacrosse for SNK." Hanji informed, before looking back to the road again. " They just came back form winning the game against the warriors. Totally carried the team, won MVP and everything, so this party is for celebrating their mad skills." Ymir added. "Trust me y/n, you'll love them." Sasha said. Once again rolling your eyes, your moody face contorted into grimace as you pretended to gag. 

Were you being immature? Probably 

Did you really care? Hell no.

You would rather watch paint dry for hours than watch another minute if that dreaded game. "Considering the fact that they play lacrosse, I seriously doubt that I'll love them. I refuse to be friends with anyone even associated with that stupid sport." You said, causing Ymir to simultaneously craned her head back, slightly offended by your remark. "Uh, I play lacrosse." Ymir pointed out. "My point exactly Ymir." You replied with a smirk on her face. "Die in a fire." Ymir said before turning her head back around.

-

Soon the small group stepped foot in the house, and were met with music blasting from the speakers and a crowd of bodies scattered around the hallway. Lights ranging from red, blue, green, and purple illuminated the room and cast a breathtaking hue on the entire floor. You always admired watching parties, attending them, that's a different story. 

The group had just walked into the living room when their attention turned to the a tall black haired girl with a spectrum and eyebrow piercing, wearing jeans, a white long sleeve button up, a red scarf, and black boots walking over to the group. "Hanji!?Sasha!? Glad that you made it!" She exclaimed before hugging the two girls. 

A girl in a black beanie with snake bites and an eyebrow piercing, wearing a white hoodie, ripped jeans, and white high top converses followed shortly after, greeting Ymir with a fist bump before initiating in their own conversation. "Wow! I haven't seen you in so long!" The girl in the beanie exclaimed. "Me too! We have to catch up!" Ymir replied. You just stood in cringe as you watched their Interaction, standing awkwardly in place with skinny jeans. As much as you loved your friend, this was a side of you that you were not particularly found of. 

"Uh, hell yea we do! Okay so there's there's this cute girl at this coffee shop..." Ymir words were gradually overpowered by the blaring music as they strolled closer to the center of the room. You let a sigh of relief at the fact that you didn't have to listen to their sickening enthusiastic reunion. That is, until hanji walked off as well, still talking the blacked haired girl. 

You was never the partying type, but you took solace in the fact that your friends were coming along with you so that you didn't have to awkwardly interact with strangers or stand in the corner by her lonesome. But now two out of three of your had bailed.

Oh well, at least you still had- "Hey y/n, imma work I'm charm on that lovely lady over there. Have fun alright? Go wild!" Your eyes widened after processing Ymir words, turning to face him only to see that she was already several feet away. "Ymir, wait!" Your words died off as you realized it was too late. Your so called 'best friends' practically ditched you at a party with on one you know. "Well, this is turning out spectacular." You sighed, as you rubbed your temples to ease the tension.

Minutes passed, you remained rooted to your spot a little while longer, shifting your weight from one foot to other. After a moment, you shook your head mustering the will to go into the sea of bodies just ahead hoping to find at least one familiar face. Frustration and nervousness pooled in your stomach as you squeezed her way through the crowd. Not seeing one of your friends eventually you gave up, deciding to make your way towards the drink stand instead. 

Taking a cup, you poured yourself some rum and taking a sip. "At least whoever set up the drinks has good taste." You mumbled looking back towards the party. You half heartedly scanned of the numerous faces around you. 

"You look a little lose there." Truing to the direction of the voice, being met with a short girl with pale skin and another pale girl that was taller. The short blonde had hair covered by her black beanie as a few loose strains hung out in front of her face. Her eyelashes were thick and long, her nose in a hooked shaped, and her lips quirked up into a friendly smile. The other girl having her long sleeves rolled up, making you see her right sleeve tattoo, her black her in almost a bowl cut, her nose was small, with a the top gently protruding in a cute way.

They were pretty, very pretty. You said to yourself. "Oh yea, I'm just looking for my friends. Of course Ymir forces me all the way here and then bails on me immediately." You muttered. "Ymir? Ymir Fritz?" "Yup, thats my lesbian bastard." You snickered before taking another sip of your drink.

The blonde snapped her fingers. "So you're the the famous y/n that she's been telling me about." "Oh uh, I guess.." you shrugged, taking another drink before gesturing to girl in front of you. "That makes you Annie and Mikasa, right?" "At your service, madam." They replied, bowing to you as you guys chuckled together. "She's been telling about you guys too. Just goes on and on about how amazing you guys are." "And now that you've met us?" Annie asked curiously as she raised her pierced eyebrow. "You're tolerable. Though, my opinion could always change." You joked. "Ohhh, that sounds like a challenge, and I love a good challenge." Mikasa smirked. "Oh, I bet you do." You grinned, rolling your eyes playfully. 

"Hey, I gotta go look for the assholes I call friends but it was nice talk-" "Wait! Why don't we hang out a bit more?" "Um, really?" You asked, genuinely surprised that they wanted to talk you more. "Why not? You seem pretty cool and we somewhat enjoy making new friends" "Uh, I don't know..." "Come on! Ymir, Sasha, and Hanji challenged us to a game of beer pong and we need another partner." Mikasa offered. "I don't really play..." you trailed off, rubbing the back of your neck. "It's fine, it's just a friendly gane, not a competition. But if you really feel uncomfortable, I won't force you." Annie reassured, placing her hands on your shoulders.

You thought about it for a bit, Sasha did have a point, it wouldn't kill you to make a new friend. Especially considering that your old ones pretty much abandoned you. Plus, you enjoyed the brief conversation you just had with Annie and Mikasa. Their presence just gives off this comforting, almost familiar vibe and you wouldn't mind getting to know them. "You know what? Fuck it." "Now that's what I like to hear!" Annie cheered, throwing an arm over your shoulder and leading you back towards the party. "Come on, let's go kick their asses!"

-

Everyone crowded around the table erupted into roars as you nailed your fourth shot in a row, despite it being their third game already. "Holy fuck!" Mikasa exclaimed, high-fiving you. "I thought you said you weren't good?!" "I said I didn't really play." You corrected, smirking as waited for the Ymir, Sasha, and hanji to make their next move. The game went on, each player growing more and more tipsy as cups were removed from the table. You were currently in a deep focus as she lined up your final shot. People begun to chanting your name at this point, carefully watching as your slowly tilted back and forth before finally throwing the ball. The once noisy room had gone dead silent as the ball flew into the air, until it disappeared into the bright red cup with a satisfying splash.

"VICTORY Y/N BITCHES!" You yelled out as the large crowd that had gathered exploded. Annie and Mikasa joined in, hugging their new friend tightly as they laughed victoriously. 

-

You sat on the floor, one leg laid down flat and your arm resting on your knee as you watched the bottle rotation began to slow down, coming to a halt at yourself. You merely grinned at this. "Dare! I ain't no pussy!" The boy pondered for a bit before snapping his fingers as an idea came into his head. " I dare you to do 12 minutes in heaven with two people." He said, causing everyone to reduce to drunken giggles. Ignoring the way your cheeks had slightly heated upon hear this, you looked at Mikasa and Annie with a devious smile. 

Usually you would be internally panicking at doing anything remotely embarrassing. But you had drunk too much to spare a single thought of your insecurities, your system filled to the brim with liquid confidence. "Hehe...well, I think the girls of hour deserves the honors." 

A/n: HA, yes I left the cliffhanger on purpose because suffer- anyways this my first y/n story like if it's crap please let me know. Uhh yea that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

The circle of 'ooh'd' at your decision before bursting into laughter as Mikasa smacked Annie after pumping her fist and quietly cheered 'yes!'.

You stood up, legs wobbling slightly as you strutted over to the girls sitting on the couch, grabbing both their hands as you three entered the nearest closet. Mikasa closed and the locked door before walking over to you. "Okay, so how does this wo-" Your words stopped dead in your throat as Mikasa lips connected with yours. 

You couldn't help but let out a soft whimper, as Mikasa bite your bottom lip before pulling away. "Damn..." Annie breathed before she rolled up her sleeves began walking closer to you. She crouched down, she started to unbuckle your belt. This snapped you back to reality blinking owlishly as you looked down at Annie, as she slid your pants along with your panties down to your ankles, soon spreading your thighs apart.

"Before we go any further." Annie started teasing the outer rim of your folds with her index finger. "We're gonna need the go ahead, since you're drunk." Mikasa added as she grabbed your chin turning it in her direction. You squirmed under their touch, holding back array of whines and whimpers as the throbbing between your legs became painfully unbearable.

Grabbing Annie's beanie and pushing her near your pussy "Just do it already!~" you said, sexually frustrated. "Well Annie, you heard the girl." Mikasa smiled. "This going to be the best 12 minutes of your life~." Annie whispered before revealing her tongue piercing, not wanting to waste anymore time, the blonde dove right between your things, causing you to throw your head back onto the wall as you felt a warm, moist on your most sensitive parts.

Annie didn't even bothered to easy into licking away at your cunt as if it was her first meal in days. "Oh fuck..." You groaned. Almost damn near screaming as you felt Annies soft lips sucking hard on your clit, you shot one hand towards the back of Annies head, shoving her face deeper inside. The blonde chuckled at this.

Meanwhile Mikasa slowly started to slide your hoodie off then finally over your head. Mikasa stared at your chest before, removing your bra as you blushed. "Come to momma." She smiled as she leaned in and took a nipple in her mouth. You moaned out loudly as she sucked on your sensitive nipple as she groped the other. You soon felt a vibrating sensation between your legs, causing you to gasp sharply, holding onto Annie's beanie tightly for support. "H-holy fuck~ what is that?" You moan looking over Mikasas head to make eye contact with the blonde.

"Awesome right~?" Annie smiled, pulling away slightly to revile her tongue piercing that was vibrating. Annie put her tongue back inside, the vibrating being too much for you to handle. As Annie went back to tasting you, Mikasa smirked as she made eye contact with you as soon as you felt another vibrating sensation on your nipple. "Gah~ y-you too?" You said in between your moans. 

After a while she let go of it with a pop causing to leave a hickey, you whimpered a little as your nipple stood up, covered in her saliva."Surprise~" Mikasa smiled before showing her own vibrating tongue piercing. Before you could say anything she leaned in and took your other nipple in her mouth as she started to frantically lick and suck on it. You held her head close to your chest and gasped as Mikasa bit down on your nipple gently, rolling her tongue over the perks, sucking and leaving hickeys wherever she was able to, leaving no spot touched.

The closet was filled with your moaning, others possibly hearing hearing you but you couldn't care less. Suddenly you felt a filling sensation in your lower region, catching you completely off guard as you leaned your head back and moaned holding the shelf above you like your life depended on it. Annie was using her fingers, covering your mouth with your free hand to muffle your screams while the other hand was having a death grip on the shelf.

It wasn't long before Mikasa noticed you covering your mouth, before, going face to face with you Mikasa messed around with your nipples as she leaned towards your right ear. "Aww come on~ don't cover your mouth, let people hear how much a slut you are for our us." She said seductively as she she slowly removed your hand from your mouth and slowly inched her face closer and closer. Her lips finally connected with yours, you couldn't help but let out a light moan.

It wasn't long before you felt a knot build in your stomach, mikasa bit your lip as she pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss your all over your neck. "F-fuck.." you whispered shakily as you pushed Annies head deep as possible. You knew time was quickly running out but that was the least of your worries, hell if anything you more worried about cumming on Annies face and fingers. It didn't take long for Annie to read your body language to understand what's happening so one finger became two and two three.

Mikasa slowly licked your neck before she moved away and looked at you. "Aww finna cum already y/n~?" She teased causing you to blush. As you open your mouth to speak the only thing that came out was loud moan that was caused by Annie sucking violently on your clit and with her vibrating tongue piercing vibrating on top of it, it caused your legs to slightly bend inwards. "I-I think I'm gonna c-cum!" You moaned out almost screaming.

After a few more thrusts, you finally came, staying in the position for you attempt to catch your breath as you waited for your vision to readjust. Once it did you look down and you were met with Annie sticking her tongue with your cum covering it and her piercing. You whimpered softly as she slowly removed 3 of her fingers one by one before she stood back up. "Alright times up!" A deep voice said from the other side of the door. "Shut up Reiner let the girl put her pants on, Jesus." Annie yelled.

"Did you have to tell him that?" You asked out of embarrassment. "Yes, because it buys us more time to do this." She responded while holding her fingers that were still covered in your cum. "Mikasa." Annie said in a demanding tone, causing mikasa to walk over to Annie. "Suck." Mikasa glances at you before grabbing Annie's fingers. "Hm~ With pleasure~" She playfully scoffs before she places her mouth upon the blonde's fingers.  
-  
"Hey guys have you seen....y/n..." Hanji words died off as she saw you walk out the closet with Mikasa and Annie. You didn't notice her looking in your direction until she yelled. "Y/N M/N L/N!" You heard her yell in a tone that sent chills down you, Annie and Mikasas spine. It wasn't long until hanji started to walk over to you while dragging Ymir with her. "Oh won't you look at that y/n! Me and Mikasa have to go check on her brother so he does anything stupid, bye!" Annie said dragging Mikasa away so she wouldn't by a witness of murder.

"Oh- hey hanji" "DONT 'hey hanji' ME!" She cut you off before you could even say anything more "WHY WERE YOU IN THE CLOSET WITH MIKASA AND ANNIE? Wait what is that?" She paused as she pulled down the side of your hoodie to see the midfield of hickeys and bite marks left by Mikasa. "Well you see hanji, y/n just had the time of her life in that closet." Ymir said, wrapping her around your shoulder and pouting to the closet you just exited.

You didn't know if you wanted hanji to murder you right now and spare Mikasa and Annie or wanted a black hole to appear and swallow you whole, hell either one sounds better then Ymir trying to 'help' you not get killed. "Ymir y/n was supposed to have a good time and have fun. NOT HAVE A THREESOME IN THE FUCKING CLOSET!" "Please kill me." You mumbled to yourself has Ymir was trying to 'defend' you. 

"Oh for the love of god, that's it come on we're going back to the home." Hanji said not wanting to hear anymore of this. All you did was sigh in response as you walked over to snack table and grabbed Sasha by the back of her shirt and grabbed her away. "Huh?! Why are you dragging me away?!" She whined. "Well you see Sasha, hanji caught me walking out of the closet with Annie and Mikasa and she's pissed so we're going back home." You said slightly annoyed.

As you were about to reach the front to Mikasa and Annie blocked your path. "Hey y/n imma assume hanji is making you leave?" Mikasa asked. "Yeaaaa, she found the hickeys and bite marks you left on my neck, it didn't help that Ymir 'tried' to back me up." You said with a light laugh. "Bye, Ymir is awful at helping people getting out of trouble, hell she'll get you in more trouble than you were in." "Oh yea, remember when got you suspended because she told the school the principal that you-" "MIKASA WE DONT SPEAK OF THAT!" Annie cut her off as she blushing causing you to bust into laughter. "Any who, hanji will calm down eventually, just don't talk about what happen." "Oh I'm sorry Annie, you've mistaken me for another lesbian. I'm y/n not Ymir." "Fair play. Anyways we were wondering if you would like to come to our next lacrosse game in 2 weeks or watch us practice, whatever works." 

You wanted to say no, but then thought about it, I mean who knows you could possibly get round 2 if you're lucky. "Sure! I love lacrosse." "But I thought you said you hated lac-" You smacked Sasha in the back of the head “Sasha, babe. Imma need you to shut your mouth.” You whispered for only her to hear before you cleared your throat “As I was saying, yes I'd love to." You added on. “Awesome.” Annie replied. “Hey Mikasa, I need your help with eren he’s drunk and he’s taking his clothes off....” Some blonde haired guy said which you assume was on of her friends. Mikasa sighed and followed him. “Anyways, heres our number.” Annie said as she hand you a piece of paper. “I probably have to help Mikasa and armin with eren and you probably have to get back to hanji before she gets more angry.” “You’re probably right, I don’t wanna end up on the next episode of missing people.” You said receiving a laugh from the blonde.

“Annie! We need your help!” Mikasa yelled from across the room. “Shit. I have to go.” Annie groaned as she left you and Sasha to help her friends. “Alright I got they’re number, let’s go Sasha.” You cheered as you walked through the door. “Why did you have to hit me so hard?” Sasha whined, rubbing the back of her head. “Sasha i love you but you need to shut up im trying to get that round 2.” “But it’s true you don’t even like lacrosse, I bet you don’t even know how many defenders there are.” She smirked as she entered the back of the car. “Yes I do...there’s 2 defenders...right?” You said unsure as you followed Sasha into the car. “...there’s 4 y/n....4 defenders...” “WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SASHA?!” “YMIRS A DEFENDER!” “HEY!” Ymir chimed in. “DONT DRAG ME INTO THIS.” “HEY!” Hanji yelled which made everyone go silent.

“How about we all play a game, it’s called if everyone stays quiet hanji won’t have to kill someone’s child today. Okay? Okay. Game starts now.” Hanji said as she started driving the car back to the house. You looked out the car window and sighed, this car ride home was gonna be long, and you hated it.


End file.
